


Valentine's Day

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy isn't sure how she's spending her Valentine's Day with Dave or if she's even spending it with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

"Oh my god! Look at this one!" Bess squealed loudly into Nancy's ear, causing Nancy to wince painfully.   
Bess then picked up a bright pink teddy bear, with "I Heart You" emblazoned across the chest.  
"Isn't this the cutest?" Bess asked, looking from Nancy to George. George mimed a throwing up gesture, and then said "Bess. It's ugly and tacky."   
Bess looked hopefully at Nancy.   
"I'm sorry Bess, but I agree with George. It's kind of ugly."  
"Oh well, I like it." Bess said, as she put the bear back. "So do you think you guys will get anything for V day?"  
"Bess. Saying V day is silly. It's Valentine's Day." George said, rolling her eyes. "And no, I won't get anything. Anyone who does get me something like that pink monstrosity is going to get a death glare from me." With that, George made her way down the aisle, plucking some computer accessories as she went.  
"What about you Nancy? You've been seeing Dave for a while now."   
"Two months isn't really a long time. I don't know if we're going to do anything for it. Besides, it's just a silly holiday." Nancy said, in a rush. 

To be honest, she wasn't sure where her relationship with Dave was going really. They enjoyed spending time together, and Dave always made Nancy laugh with his dry sense of humour. Maybe that was enough, Nancy thought. She'd always had such intense relationships in the past with Ned and Frank. Maybe Dave and his easy way of being was what Nancy needed right now.

"Earth to Nancy! Come in, Nancy Drew!" Bess said, waving her hands in front of Nancy's face. Nancy blinked.  
"You've been standing there for like ten minutes! Come on, I want to look at the makeup section before we go." Bess said, pulling Nancy along. 

The next day, Nancy woke up. It was Valentine's Day today. She sighed, stretching her arms above her head. She felt cosy in her bed, with the covers pulled up around her face, and her warm flannel pyjamas on. But looking at the clock, Nancy knew she had to get moving.   
She had a quick shower, and pulled on some jeans and a red top. After Nancy brushed her hair, she swept it into a ponytail, and looked in the mirror. She looked fine, she guessed.

Nancy hoped she'd seen Dave today. Even though she didn't want a silly stuffed toy, she did want to see his face and hear his laugh. But all day long, Nancy was busy. Finally the last bell rang, and she stuffed her books back into her locker. 

"Any plans for tonight?" Bess asked, waggling her eyebrows. Nancy laughed.  
"No. I haven't see Dave all day, actually. What about you?"  
"Oh, I'm letting the new kid, Time, take me out tonight. His father has a pretty awesome car he's letting Tim borrow. Anyway, he seems like a nice guy so I thought "Why not?"  
"Isn't a first date hard enough without it being Valentine's Day?"  
"I thought you believed it was a silly holiday? So it shouldn't matter if it is V day." Bess countered. Nancy smiled, knowing she was defeated. Bess was on the debate team after all.   
"Okay then. Have a good time!" Nancy said, hugging Bess. With a little wave, Bess grinned and flitted away.

"So, how are you today?"  
Nancy whirled around at the voice.  
"Dave!" She said, surprised.  
"Sorry I've been so busy today. But I'm going to make it up to you. Come outside."   
"Why?" Nancy frowned.  
"Just come." 

Dave led her outside, where she could hear people talking excitedly about something. Nancy wondered what they were all excited about. Then she saw it.  
A carriage led by two horses.  
"My dad let me borrow our horses for a bit. My friend, Peter, is going to drive it while we have a ride around town."   
"Oh my gosh, Dave. This is too much!" Nancy said, feeling emotional.   
"But first, I have a gift to give you." Dave pulled from behind him, a bunch of flowers. Hydrangeas.   
"I know they're your favourites."   
Nancy breathed in the beautiful scent.  
"Thank you." 

As the carriage pulled them around town, with Nancy and Dave talking about their favourite places and memories, Nancy felt very happy.  
Then, Peter turned around, smiling. "It's time to take Nancy home now."   
"Right." Dave said, clapping his hands together.  
"There's just one last thing I need to do."   
Nancy was puzzled. The carriage ride and flowers were enough surely.  
"Nancy, we've been dating for a couple of months now. I'd love it if you would say yes to becoming my girlfriend?"  
Nancy laughed. "Of course! How could I not, after this lovely afternoon?"   
They kissed happily, and then Dave safely dropped Nancy back at her house. Waving goodbye, Nancy knew she'd be smiling for days on end.   
"I'm so lucky." She said to herself.


End file.
